Anata ni Deaete Yokatta
by Hotaru-Ken
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia melintasi waktu ke masa depan kala nyawanya berada dalam bahaya, bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari Shiba Kaien menurut pengetahuannya. Namun disamping itu masalah yang dihadapinya semakin pelik, tak hanya di masa lalu, bahkan di masa depan, perihal kekuasaan selalu menjadi masalah utama dalam peradaban manusia.


**Anata ni Deaete Yokatta** **Hotaru-Ken**

 **Bleach** **Tite Kubo**

 **Ichigo K.** **Rukia K.**

 **Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **(edited)**

.

.

.

 **...PROLOG...**

.

.

.

Angin bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan beberapa helai daun yang terdapat di pohon dengan menimbulkan suara gemerisik dedauan, cahaya bulan yang semula menerangi langit malam di kota Karakura perlahan ditutupi oleh awan hitam dengan suara gemuruh yang sesekali bersahutan. Ramalan cuaca pagi tadi yang memperkirakan malam ini akan cerah dan tidak akan turun hujan kini seolah menertawakan pembawa acara tersebut seiring rintikan hujan mulai berjatuhan. Sementara itu, di kawasan perbukitan yang jauh dari kota hujan deras sudah terlebih dahulu mengguyuri daerah tersebut sejak setengah jam yang lalu setelah cahaya kebiruan tiba-tiba bersinar di dalam hutan dengan keberadaan seorang perempuan bersurai hitam panjangnya yang tengah terbaring menyedihkan.

Perlahan perempuan itu membuka kedua matanya setelah pingsan untuk beberapa saat yang lalu dan mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya sebelum mencoba bangun dari posisi tertidurnya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya tiba-tiba menyerangnya dan membuat tubuhnya kembali terjatuh, perempuan itu masih belum ingat apa yang telah terjadi hingga sekelebat ingatan akan sekelompok orang yang tengah mengejarnya seketika menyentak kesadarannya secara penuh dan membuatnya mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepala maupun tubuhnya dengan berlari jauh dari hutan untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Kedua matanya memanas sebelum linangan air mata jatuh menuruni kedua pipi pucatnya yang ditutupi oleh air hujan yang juga mengguyurinya, kekecewaan, amarah dan rasa sakit di hati tak dapat ia pungkiri setelah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya beberapa saat lalu. Pikirannya yang dulu sempat tidak ingin melanjutkan hidup kini sirna tergantikan rasa amarahnya yang melebihi apapun, di pikirannya sekarang adalah berusaha untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup bagaimanapun caranya dan memastikan orang-orang yang telah melukainya akan mendapatkan bayarannya yang setimpal.

Beberapa kali ia tersungkur karena ujung _kimono_ nya tersangkut di dahan pohon yang bertengger di atas tanah, membuat wajah ayunya kini terluka dan kemungkinan akan meninggalkan bekas yang cukup lama, namun ia tidak memperdulikan itu dan kembali melanjutkan pelariannya hingga ia berhasil keluar dari hutan yang sangat gelap itu. Langkahnya seketika terhenti begitu pemandangan asing menyapah netranya, tubuhnya yang mulai kelelahan ia abaikan dan memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh untuk memastikan pemandangan yang ia lihat.

" _Ck_! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kuchiki Rukia—nama perempuan bersurai hitam itu—tertawa dengan kerasnya setelah ia meyakini bahwa kini dirinya tengah terdampar di tempat antah berantah yang ia yakini bukanlah salah satu tempat di negerinya. _Bertahan hidup? Membalas dendam? Oh, ayolah~ bahkan kau tidak tahu di mana sekarang kau berada, Rukia._

" _Hiks_... Kaien- _dono_ —"

Bibir kecilnya ia gigit sebelum sebuah kalimat permohonan meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Tolong—selamatkan aku."

Untuk selanjutnya Kuchiki Rukia menangis di bawah guyuran hujan deras sembari meratapi nasibnya.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Ford Everest SUV itu melaju kencang di jalanan yang lengang akan kendaraan di bawah rintikan hujan yang cukup deras, perjalanan yang semula melewati perkotaan kini memasuki kawasan perbukitan yang berkelok tanpa ada niatan untuk mengurangi laju kecepatannya mengingat jalanan aspal dan tikungan yang cukup membahayakan. Sesekali pemuda bersurai _orange_ yang tengah mengemudi mobil Ford itu akan melirik ke arah kaca spion mobilnya untuk memastikan keberadaan mobil Honda Civic di belakangnya yang masih membuntutinya sejak dirinya meninggalkan area rumah sakit Karakura.

Kurosaki Ichigo—pemuda bersurai _orange_ itu—berencana akan menguak identitas pemuda bertopi hitam itu dengan memberikan kejutan yang telah ia persiapkan, jika perkiraannya tepat maka pemuda yang selalu mengintai pergerakannya selama beberapa hari ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan yang tengah ia incar saat ini. Pedal gas kembali Ichigo tekan membuat laju kecepatannya semakin kencang hingga siluet perempuan ber _kimono_ merah menyapah indra penglihatannya dan membuatnya menekan pedal rem sebelum membanting setir ke kiri untuk berusaha menghindari badan mobilnya menyentuh tubuh perempuan yang dibalut _kimono_ itu.

Bunyi decitan ban menggema di seluruh jalanan perbukitan itu sebelum bunyi hantaman keras terdengar ketika mobil Ford itu terjungkil balik beberapa kali setelah bagian depan mobil itu menyenggol lereng yang berada di sebelah kiri. Ichigo sempat tak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa saat mengingat kepalanya terbentur cukup keras dan mengeluarkan darah yang tak dapat dibilang sedikit, Rukia yang merupakan perempuan ber _kimono_ yang Ichigo lihat hanya berdiam diri sembari memperhatikan sesuatu—baca: mobil—yang baru saja menyapah indranya dalam sekejap.

Pemuda bertopi hitam yang mengendarai mobil Honda Civic itu menepihkan mobilnya sesaat untuk memperhatikan keadaan di depannya sana—mobil Ford yang sudah terbalik dengan perempuan ber _kimono_ yang tak jauh dari mobil itu—sebelum dirinya memutarkan setirnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan memberikan laporannya hari ini ke atasannya.

.

.

 **ooo**

.

.

Di masa yang berbeda pada tempat dan waktu yang sama, beberapa orang yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam layaknya seorang ninja kini mengamati sembari menelusuri hutan yang merupakan tempat pelarian terakhir Selir Kuchiki beberapa saat yang lalu. Pemuda itu yakin Selir Kuchiki tidak akan mampu berlari jauh mengingat salah satu dari mereka telah berhasil melukai bahu perempuan itu yang mengakibatkan dirinya jatuh tersungkur sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang di hadapan mereka dan tak dapat ditemukan hingga sekarang.

Jejak darah atau apapun itu juga tak dapat mereka temukan membuat pencarian mereka berakhir dengan tangan kosong, jika mereka melanjutkan perburuan sampai fajar terbit maka yang ada pihak istana akan menyadari keberadaan dan perbuatan mereka. Maka dikomando oleh pemuda yang sudah terlatih hingga diberi kepercayaan sebagai pemimpin dalam perburuan, mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berpencar tanpa menyadari sebuah benda yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat perburuan mereka sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya Toushiro menghentikan langkahnya sebelum Kasim memberitahukan kedatangannya yang kini tengah berwajah panik bercampur cemas, tak perlu menunggu lama—Kaisar mempersilahkan Hitsugaya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan tergesah dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya. Pria bersurai hitam itu yang menjabat sebagai Kaisar di negerinya dapat melihat gurat kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang tercetak jelas di wajah pemuda itu, membuatnya seketika menghentikan kegiatannya yang semula sedang membaca gulungan-gulungan yang berada di mejanya.

" _Heika*_ , Kuchiki _no Mekake**_ telah diserang."

Kedua mata Kaisar terbelalak ketika mendengar hal itu, tanpa sadar ia menggebrak mejanya ketika berdiri dari duduknya, kemarahan tercetak jelas di wajah pria bersurai hitam itu yang biasanya memasang tampang _bak_ malaikat, bahkan suaranya yang biasa terkesan ramah kini memberat dan terasa menusuk ketika meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari pengawal pribadinya itu.

"Kau menemukan pelakunya?"

"Biro kepolisian sedang menyeledikinya, tapi—"

Hitsugaya menyerahkan sebuah benda yang ia temukan di dalam hutan ketika menelusuri jejak perburuan yang masih segar saat fajar mulai terbit, sebelumnya ia keluar dari istana diam-diam ketika menyadari bahwa Selir Kuchiki meninggalkan istananya dengan Kasimnya.

"Ini—?"

"Saya menemukan benda ini di sekitar hutan tempat terakhir dari jejak perburuan dan—"

Hitsugaya kembali menyerahkan secuil kain _kimono_ merah yang diyakini milik Selir Kuchiki kepada Kaisar di depannya.

"Dugaan saya _mereka_ yang sedang memburu Kuchiki _no Mekake_ kini belum menemukan keberadaan Kuchiki _no Mekake_ , kemungkinan besar—dengan kata lain saat ini Kuchiki _no Mekake_ tengah menghilang."

Kaisar menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan, rasa bersalah kepada gadis Kuchiki itu kini semakin menggerogotinya, membawanya ke dalam lingkungan istana benar-benar pilihan buruk yang pernah ia buat sejarah dalam hidupnya namun ia juga tak dapat membiarkan gadis itu sendirian di luar sana. Lebih tepatnya ia tak bisa membiarkan Kuchiki Rukia dinikahi oleh seorang bangsawan yang sempat meminangnya beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum tragedi itu terjadi. Lalu kini—ia malah membuat gadis itu kembali berada dalam bahaya dan membiarkan _rubah-rubah_ lick itu menyerangnya ketika ia tengah lengah.

"Toushiro, selidiki kasus ini secara diam-diam dan menyeluruh, lalu aku ingin kau mengunjungi daerah Rukongai dan temui orang ini."

Hitsugaya membungkukkan badannya sesaat sebelum menjalankan perintah yang diberikan kepadanya.

Setelahnya pria bersurai hitam itu memanggil Kasimnya dan menyuruh untuk memberitahukan ke seluruh pejabat bahwa akan diadakan pertemuan mendadak untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

.

.

.

 **...PROLOG END...**

.

.


End file.
